21 Surprises
by booknerd91
Summary: It's Usagi's 21st birthday! Follow her through her day as she receives surprise gifts throughout the day. With Mamoru out of town who could be sending setting them up? My first fanfic! I do not own anything! Check my profile for outfits and such
1. Chapter 1: Me

Twenty-One Surprises

**Chapter 1: Me**

I crawl myself out of bed when I finally feel the sun hit my eyes. In the past few years I have gotten much better at waking up in the morning, but come on it's a Saturday and also my 21st birthday. I think I get a little leeway. I put on my fluffy bunny slippers and sludge down the stairs. Hey, I said I got up not that I was fully awake . As I work my way towards the kitchen I can't help but over hears some of the voices.

"Are you sure they have everything set up?" I can easily recognize my mother's voice. Now I don't still live with my parents. I share an apartment with my boyfriend Mamoru or as I like to call him Mamo-chan. He is working on a case out of town right now and he is really weird about me staying along when he is gone for more than a few days, so I indulge him and come home for these long trips.

"You know how meticulous they can get when it's about her." This voice is harder to distinguish. I know it, but I'm having a hard time placing it.

I walk into the kitchen and see my mother talking to a young woman who looks to be about mid to late teens. What sticks out about her though is the fact that her hair is bubble-gum pink and in the same style I wear, odangos. Of course this could only be one person.

"Chibiusa!" Chibiusa is my future daughter. See I happen to be Sailor Moon. When I was 14 my talking cat Luna gave me my transformation broach and I started my secret life. Chibiusa came to me and Mamo-chan when her life was in danger and again to train with me as Sailor Chibimoon. I haven't seen her since she left for the future after Nehelenia was defeated.

"Oh Usagi, stop gaping and say hello to your cousin." My parents of course have no idea about my secret life. When Chibiusa first came she made them believe that she is a cousin and we have stuck with that story ever since. They'll probably find out once I save the world and ascend to the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Chibiusa I can't believe you're here! How are you here?"

"Mom said I could come and visit as my 16th birthday present."

I pull Chibiusa into a tight hug and sit down at the table. "So Chibiusa, what were you and mom talking about?"

Chibiusa looks over to mom before answering. "Oh nothing, just catching up with Ikuko."

I wonder what she is hiding. "I'm sure you were. So Chibiusa, what do you want to do for our birthdays?"

"Nothing really, today is just about celebrating with you."

As mom puts out some pancakes the three of us make small chit-chat. We sit there for about a half an hour when the phone rings and mom goes to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh Hi! Yes she is right here, let me put her on sweetie." She holds the phone out to me. "Usagi, it's Mamoru. Why don't you go take it on the hall phone?" I nod then practically sprint to the other phone.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Happy birthday Usako."

"Thank you! I am so glad you were able to call! How is the case going?"

"Great actually. We just gave the closing statements and the jury is out. Hopefully they will be quick and so I can get back and we can celebrate your birthday. I probably won't be back until tomorrow though."

"At least it is sooner than you originally thought. And since I am on break we can spend the entire day together!" I have been taking to courses at the local college, I'm not full time but my grades never really approved so I've just been taking general classes and working part-time at the arcade. "You will never guess who is visiting!"

"Oh, who?"

"Chibiusa! I guess she was allowed to visit as a birthday gift! Hey maybe she can stay for a little longer that way you can see her too! Oh Mamo-chan you should see her she is 16 now and is so beautiful!"

"Wow, well send her my love and that I would love to see her." You know he doesn't sound that surprised. But then again he has never been that expressive so maybe it's nothing. "Look Usako, I have to go. I have some things I have to take care of so I can leave for tomorrow. I miss you and I love you and I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Okay I love y-"I get the dial tone. He hung up on me! I can't believe he just hung up on me! He is going to have to something very special to get me to let this one go. You know though, I could have sworn I heard someone say 'Luggage for fli-' right before he hung up. But I must be imagining things.

I walk back into the kitchen. "Mamo-chan says hello." We start talking about Chibiusa's travel plan and decide that she will be able to see Mamo-chan and then leave right after. At least he'll be able to see her.

"Now Usagi, your father and Shingo are out running some errands and will be home soon to take us all out to lunch. After that Chibiusa, you, and myself are going shopping so why don't you go get dressed."

I go up to my room and laying on my bed is one of the prettiest dresses I have ever seen. It is a pale pink, so pale that it is bordering on white. It is some kind of soft fabric and would go down to my thigh. The bottom of the dress is ruffled and has a tighter strapless top. There is also some kind of gold design that looks floral. When I put it on it fits like a glove. As I was looking at myself in the mirror I see something white on my bed where the dress was lying. As I walk over I see it is a jewelry box, one of the necklace types. I slowly open the box to reveal a gold chain that has a 3D butterfly with a little gem above that. In the middle of the necklace is a piece of paper that only says 'Me'.

Why it says 'Me' I have no idea. Maybe it's a mistake. As I am sitting there contemplating the paper I feel a slight breeze. 'I don't remember opening my window'. As I walk over to close the window I trip. Now I am still not completely graceful, but I have stopped tripping over thin air. I look at what was lying on the floor to discover a pair of Peep-toe high heeled white sandals. They have a sling back and some fabric folded over the top. All in all they are the perfect shoes to go with my dress. I don't know where these clothes are coming from, but I really like it.

I put the shoes on and start to leave my room when something else catches my eye. 'What else could there possibly be?' On the dresser was a little blue box. I open it up and inside is some kind of flower clip. I put it in my left odango and go down the stairs and mom and Chibiusa are waiting at the bottom.

"That's a nice outfit" my mom says. "When did you get it?"

"What do you mean? I figured you or Chibiusa got it for me."

"No honey, I don't know where that came from." She says she doesn't know, but what is up with that slight smile she is wearing.

"Come on! Kenji and Shingo are here." Chibiusa says as she urges us through the door and we all step outside.

AN The presents are on a link in my profile


	2. Chapter 2: Merry

**Chapter 2: Merry**

As we walk down the pathway to the gate I see the hood of a black car. As we walk closer I realize that outside of our house was a black stretch limo.

"What is this for?"

"Why honey, can't your family splurge on you for your 21st birthday?" My mom says while she smirks.

"Sure, but this is a little too much!"

Chibiusa getting impatient grabs both of our arms and pulls us toward the car door. "Oh will you two stop it and get in!"

When we get into the lime Shingo and dad are already inside. "Happy birthday Usagi!" They shout as a sit down.

I thank both as the car starts to pull out. We drive for about ten minutes until we pull in front of the Crown arcade, still my favorite although I work there!

"You all realize that we could have easily walked there right? I mean really, it is only a 15 minute walk!"

"Usagi, just hush up and enjoy!" My mom then pushes me out of the car and we walk up to the Fruit Parlor on the top floor. We arrive there and Motoki is there to take us to my favorite table. After wishing me a happy birthday he goes back to work at the arcade part of Crown. His sister Unazuki then comes to take our orders. A few minutes after we get are meals Unazuki comes back out and I can help but notice she is also carrying a small box. 'What could this possibly be!'

"Usagi-chan someone left this for you."

"Unazuki-chan who was it?" I question as I take the box from her.

"Sorry Usagi, can't tell you." She says as she winks.

"Oh come on! Please?" I look up at her and give her my cutest puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope." Darn, I guess she is immune to my cuteness.

"Fine. Hmph." Unazuki walks away and I open the box. Inside are a pair a gold earrings. They look like balls, but all bumped and rippled. When I pick up the earrings there is a piece of paper underneath them. I unfold it and when I do it just says 'Merry'.

"I don't think I should keep accepting these gifts until I know who it is. I mean what if they are from some stalker and once I put them on he comes out and tries to grab me!"

"Trust me Usagi that is not going to happen." Shingo says as the rest of my family looks at me like I grew another head.

"You know who it is Shingo?"

"Everyone knows who it is Usagi-chan." Unazuki says as she brings over our check. When we leave the crown Dad and Shingo decide to walk home so that we can start shopping right away. We ride to the mall then stop. When we get out I notice we are at one of the most expensive dress shops in Tokyo.

"What are we doing here? We can't afford anything here!"

"Oh Usagi! Come on! It's your 21st birthday, live a little!" Chibiusa exclaims as she pulls me toward the shop.

"But-" I start then my mom cuts me off.

"No buts missy, get in there." They drag me into the store.

"Hello! You wouldn't happen to be Usagi Tsukino would you?" A saleswoman is at the door as we enter.

"Why yes she is." My mom answers for me.

"Well then, come with me please." With that my mom and Chibiusa start pushing me, following the saleswomen.

"What is this about?"

"There is a dress here for you, and it is already paid for. Now we just have to make sure it fits right."

I am taken over by the dressing rooms. Hanging up is a blue silk dress. I put it on and go over to the pedestal so the tailors can see if they need to adjust it. It only has one shoulder on my left that is like a tank-top. On top of my shoulder it has a circle of diamonds that hold the fabric in place. It almost looks like it is going to be draped, but then a little under the bust until the bottom of the waist it is cinched. The waist is sort of pleated and looks like it braids itself on the right side. After the waist there is a slight flare to the dress. It is a perfect fit, and the tailors had to do absolutely nothing to it. Well I can say something about this gift-getter; they have a very good idea about what fits me.

After I change out of the dress they place it in a garment bag. The girls are taking me out to a very fancy restaurant tonight, so I guess that is what this is for. Maybe the girls are getting me things; it would explain why everything fits so well. I mean we have been shopping together for about seven years now, if anyone knows what will fit me it's them.

"Chibiusa we have to hurry. We're going to be late. Usagi get in the car."

My mom shuffles me out to the limo and we are on our way out again. This time when the car stops it is in front of a hair salon.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Usagi-chan isn't it obvious. You are getting your hair done, and a manicure."

We walk in and at once are surrounded by the hair stylists. As one washes my hair another dips my hands in warm water. After my hair is washed they put me under one of those dome shaped hair dryers. While I am sitting there I am given my manicure. I also got to have that hand wax dip. My hands have never felt softer. By the time my French tips are done, my hair is dry enough to get started on. While they are working on my hair someone else comes over to work on my make-up.

It takes over two hours, but when they are done they turn me around to look at the final product. My make-up is very soft; it almost looks like there is nothing there. But whenever I turn my head I can see some shimmering and what looks like a very minimal amount of gold glitter. Most of my hair is down with a slight curl, but there is a bun weaved on the back where the place the hair clip I received earlier. And for pretty much the first time my bangs are clipped back leaving my face clear.

When I look at the clock I see it is already 6:45, I am supposed to be at dinner at 7. I look around and see that Chibiusa has gotten my dress and takes me to a back room to help me in it.

When we come out we hurry out to the limo. And my mom hands me two more boxes. One looks like another jewelry box, but I can't think of anything else I need. I am still wearing all my jewelry from earlier. When I open it I find a bracelet. It is a gold cuff bracelet that looks like it is made up of what look like slightly Victorian designs. It also has very small pearls random places on the bracelet. I grab the other box and open it to reveal another pair of shoes. These shoes are a very nice pair of simple black shiny heals. They have a simple peep toe, but stiletto type heels. As I am putting them on the limo arrives at the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: You

Chapter 3: You

I walk in to see Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako.

"Happy Birthday Usagi-chan!" They all shout together, earning many stares from the other people in the restaurant.

They are each are wearing knee-length dresses. Ami's is a dark blue, and looks draped. There is one sleeve, and then the fabric looks twisted to make a strap for the other sleeve. It loosely hangs at the bottom. Rei's is of course red and skin tight. It has a horizontally pleated middle under the bust, and the top is also pleated, but in a vertical style and is sleeveless. Makoto's is a forest green with one sleeve. The dress is draped in one direction at the top and other direction at the bottom. There is a black strap around the middle that separates them. The back has extra fabric that flows down. Minako's is also a strapless dress. In a light yellow it is tight at the top and then is poufy at the bottom, on anyone else it would obnoxious, but it works for her. There are a clump of jewels that connects under the bust to the pouf; there are also some random placed jewels around it, that make it looks like it exploded.

The hostess takes us to the table and we all sit down.

"Wow Usagi-chan guess I can't call you odango-atama tonight!" Rei comments as the rest of the girl, including myself, giggle.

"What she means Usagi-chan is that you look great."

"Thanks Mako-chan. And I wanted to thank you all for the gifts, but I what I don't understand is why you added those sheets of paper. 'Me' and 'merry', what does that mean?"

They look at me confused until Ami speaks up. "Usagi-chan, we didn't buy you all that stuff."

"No, our gift is at the shrine." Minako adds.

"Then who is giving me all this stuff?" The girls look at each other and then turn back to me.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Rei says.

Before I can question them further the hostess comes back to the table. "Excuse me, Ms. Tsukino?"

"That's me."

"This was left for you." With that she leaves me another jewelry box.

"Okay seriously, what is with all the jewelry?" I open the box to see a silver charm bracelet. Already attached are three charms. The first is a crescent moon that continues to connect in a circle. The moon part of it is shaped to look like a face complete with an eye. The next is an ice cream cone. The cone is silver and the ice cream is white. There are little jewels imbedded in the ice cream that look like sprinkles and a little jeweled cherry. Lastly is a pink crystal heart. It is just the heart and is attached by a little bit of silver. I take the bracelet off and Rei helps me clasps it on my free wrist. Where the bracelet was is another sheet of paper. This one says 'you'. I look around at the girls, but can tell they are not going to tell me anything.

The rest of the meal is filled with delicious food and fond reminiscing. Since we left high school it has been hard to get together all at once. With no more enemies popping up the girls were able to go follow their dreams. Ami is in medical school, Makoto has just opened her own bakery, Rei now runs the shrine, and Minako travels all over the world after she got picked up by a travel agency.

After we finish we get into the limo only to see two big boxes.

AN: Sorry! I had too, hopefully I'll have the last and final chapter up tonight, but by tomorrow at the latest.


	4. Chapter 4: Will

Chapter 4: Will

There are two big boxes in the limo. The first is probably 2ft tall and 2ft wide. The other is about 3ft tall and 2ft wide and has fragile written all over it. This of course is based off site, and I was never good at judging size.

I take the 2x2 box first. When I open it up I am hit with the smell of chocolate. Inside the box is a really big chocolate teddy bear. It looks like the bulk of the bear is made of milk chocolate, and the paws and stomach are white chocolate. There is also a ribbon around its neck of chocolate that is dyed pink. Of course this will be for tomorrow, and I can't wait to dive into it but at the moment I am full (I know, it shocked me too).

I grab the next box gently. Taped to the top of the box is a sheet of paper with the word 'Will'. I take a tally in my head and figure out I have 'Me', 'Merry', 'You', and now 'Will'. This of course still makes absolutely no sense to me. With a huff I pull off the top of the box. When I do this the rest of the box falls open to reveal a vase of roses. When I look closer I realize that all of the roses are completely made of crystal. The blooms are red with gold stems. I count up the roses and realize there are a dozen of them.

"Wow…" I say in almost a whisper as I look at the roses. I look around the car to see that the girls are all staring at the roses with wishful expressions.

When the car stops I carefully hand the flowers to the driver. Luckily he will be dropping all my stuff at my mom's house while I am at the shrine. Because he will not be coming to pick us up after this we all thank him and start the long trek up the stairs. I have always hated these stairs, and let me tell you I hate them even more after going up them in these shoes. I look up to the top and notice that all the lights are off, this is unusual because usually there is at least one person here at all times.

We reach the top of the stairs when all of the sudden what looks like a million twinkle lights turn on and there is a huge chorus of "SURPRISE!" I am so shocked that I almost fall backwards down the stairs. Luckily someone grabs me before that happens.

"Happy Birthday Usako" I look up in surprise to see that Mamo-chan was the one who grabbed me. I immediately latch on to him in a huge hug.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here? What happened with the case?"

"Well since the jury was out I wasn't really needed there anymore. They will let me know the verdict when everything is done. You didn't think I would actually miss your 21st birthday did you?" He pulls me up and gives me a chaste kiss. "You look beautiful. Did you like the gifts?"

"It was _you_?"I look at him in shock, but I really should have known. I mean really who else would do that? Sometimes I even shock myself at how dense I am! "So what was with those pieces of paper?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With that we start to walk around and mingle with the guests. Pretty much everyone I knew was there. All the scouts, my old friends from middle and high school, even the sisters that we healed from the dark moon were there! We all have fun chatting and dancing on the make-shift stage that was set up.

Suddenly a very familiar song starts to play. Of course I recognize it right away as the song that Mamo-chan and I danced to before we were together. It was before Makoto joined us. I had snuck into a party using the Luna pen to check out if she had the crystal we needed and Mamo-chan was there as tuxedo mask. It was also the party where we had our first kiss. Mamo-chan grabs my hand and we go onto the dance floor as it clears off.

When the song ends everyone claps and we bow. Mamo-chan then pulls me aside from the rest of the party and toward the stairs and down to his car.

"Mamo-chan where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

We pull in front of our apartment complex and go up to our place.

"Mamo-chan, this is just our apartment. Why didn't we stay at the pa-" I cut off my sentence as Mamo-chan opens the door. The first thing I notice is the dim lighting that is provided by lit candles all around the apartment. I then notice that the main room is filled up by white and red roses and that the floor is covered by rose petals.

"Mamo-chan?" I say as tears start to well up in my eyes.

"There is a one white rose for every time I thought of you when we were apart and one red rose is for every time you told me you love me. Usako, I have been with you for seven years in this time, but I have been yours for thousands of years. And if you let me I will be yours forever. When you through that test at me I knew instantly that you would be the one to save me. I tried to fight it at first by fighting with you every chance I got. I was afraid because I knew that your light would expel the darkness of my heart, and I had lived with that darkness ever since I can remember and I didn't know who I would be without it. Now I know that I was never who I was supposed to be until you loved me. You love me in a way that I have never been loved before." He bends down on one knee. "I sent you those words on the pieces of paper to ask you a question."

He reaches into the pocket of his tuxedo and pulls out a box. A box that is just the right size for a piece of jewelry that I did not already receive today. When he opens the box there lays the perfect ring. It has a gold band and on the top of the ring is a rose made out of white gold. In the center of the bloom is a diamond.

"Usako, will you marry me?" (AN: marry was purposefully misspelled on the paper in order to throw her off the track). I am speechless and crying so the only thing I can manage to do is frantically nod my head yes. He pulls the promise ring he gave me before the Galaxia debacle and places the new ring on my hand in the place where it will stay forever. He stands up and pulls me into a kiss.

**MPOV**

I pull away from the kiss when I feel her go limp. Honestly I'm not very surprised she fainted. She tends to do this quite frequently when she is overwhelmed. I lift her up and walk into the bedroom placing her gently on the bed before I leave to get a cold towel. When I come back there is a lack of unconscious princesses in the room.

"Usako?!" If she left I would have heard her right? I frantically start to search with so many bad scenarios running through my mind. I am about to call the scouts to get an emergency search party put together when to small hand cover my eyes and a small voice whispers "Surprise."

**UPOV**

He turns around and I can't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Usako!" He pulls me into a tight hug. "What were you thinking?! I was worried sick! Never, EVER do that again!"

"Well I needed to give you a surprise. Now there are a total of 21 surprises."

"21 huh?" He gets a gleam in his eyes as he steps forward. I step back.

"Yeah, the proposal was number 20. You know, you really should have thought of one more I am kind of disappointed you didn't." We keep doing the one-step forward one-step back thing. "I mean you're a smart guy, wouldn't it have been smart to have 21 surprises for my 21st birthday! I mean come on, I even thought of that!"

"Oh really? Well even if that is the case, you're going to have to pay for scaring me like that." My back hit the wall.

"Like how?" I see him grin as he walks closer to me.

"Oh, I was thinking of tickling the life out of you."

I squeal and make a dash to the door, but am stopped by Mamo-chan's arm around my waist. He starts to tickle me and we fall to the bed laughing. He looks down at me and brushes away my bangs.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako." With that he lightly kisses me and we start to cuddle. Right before I fall asleep I remember one more question.

"Mamo-chan, what do the charms mean." He looks at me.

"The past, present, and future. When we met in the past you were on the moon, when we met in the future it was by the arcade where you always had ice cream, and in our future we will be in the crystal palace with our hearts full of love for a certain pink-haired little girl." I stare at him for a moment.

"You are incredibly corny, but I still love you." Even as I say this my eyelids start to drop.

"Sleep Usako." He chuckles as he kisses the top of my head and we fall asleep lying together thinking about the bright future that is about to begin.

AN: Just so it is clear this is the official list of what I consider the counted 'surprises'

Dress 1

Necklace

Flower clip

White shoes

'Me'

Earrings

Bracelet

Dress 2

Black shoes

Salon

'Merry'

Moon charm

Ice cream charm

Heart charm

'You'

Chocolate bear

Crystal roses

'Will'

Party

Proposal

Usagi's Surprise


End file.
